In recent years, peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E or PCIe) interfaces are widely utilized in the computer-relative fields. It has the speed fast enough to replace the internal buses of prior art. Meanwhile, PCI-E interfaces further support the hot swapping technology, and PCI-E interfaces have better portability and modularity potential.
An optical copper link (OCuLink, hereinafter “oculink”) interface based on PCI-e 4.0 utilizes copper wires as the main connection intermedium and provides 8 Gb/s high bandwidth with single one channel. It supports 4 channels, which means that the total bandwidth can achieve 32 Gb/s. The volume is smaller, so that the oculink interface would provide the standard connection in the future for the miniaturization platform to connect with external devices, so that the internal scalability and external diversity can be enhanced.
However, the oculink interface still has some drawbacks. The conventional oculink interface still uses connectors and wires for connection. Not only the cost is high, but also the total length is hard to be shortened. It also causes the difficulty of installation. When a device with worse protection (e.g. an interface card without casing or a hard-disk drive that is sensitive to vibrations) is going to connect to the connector of the oculink interface, it will cause the device to be naked and suspended in the air with only the connector part, and further cause the instability of utilization.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved oculink electronic device having a flexible circuit board distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.